


You were the reason to begin living again

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after Ian breaks up with him, Mickey gets a knock on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the reason to begin living again

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal shit and just a way for me to work out my emotions bc I'm literally depressed from that dumbass break up.

He thinks it might just be the amount of weed he's smoked in the last 14 days, but there's a possibility someone just knocked on the front door. "Svetlana!" Mickey yells groggily, still half asleep and fully hungover. "Someone's at the door!" He hears her stomp down the hall, muttering under her breath in Russian. He rolls over and tries to find a pillow he can bury his face in that doesn't still smell like Ian.

 

 

Minutes later, Svetlana comes into his room. "Get up, lazy piece of shit," she says as she kicks his bed. "You have visitor."

 

 

"'M not here," he groans into his pillow.

"It's orange boy," she says softly.

Mickey ignores the way his heart pounds. "Then I'm really not here."

Tiny hands grab the back of his shirt and haul him up. Svetlana twists him around so he's looking up into her blue eyes. "If he touches Yevgeny, I kill him."

Mickey swats her away with one hand as he rubs his eyes with the other. "You and me both."

She stares down at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "If he hurts you, I kill him," she says fiercely before pivoting on her heel and leaving his room.

Mickey rolls his eyes at the comment. He gives himself a moment longer to wake up, looking around his room as he does so. He can admit to himself that he's stalling. He takes a deep breath before pushing himself to his feet and staggering down the hall to the living room.

Ian's leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen like he still belongs there. He doesn't look up when Mickey shoves past him to get to the fridge. Mickey pulls out two beers on instinct; Ian takes the one offered to him without looking. "Well?" Mickey says grouchily after long minutes of silence.

Ian reaches over to set the beer down on the table. "Can't have this with my meds."

"You taking those now?" Mickey asks before he can stop himself.

Ian nods with a tiny chuckle. He sighs as he rolls his head back and studies the ceiling. "Guess it's official: I really am nuts."

Mickey bites down against the comforting words he was about to offer. He reminds himself that Ian doesn't get those, doesn't want that anymore. "Why the fuck are you here?" he asks after another moment.

Ian does look at him then, his eyes shiny. "I miss you," he answers quietly.

Mickey raises an eyebrow and sets his beer on the counter loudly. "That's it?" he says. "You thought you could just come in here, tell me you miss me and I'd let it all go? Just like that?"

Ian blinks at him. "Well, no, I-"

"Because I already put up with a lot of shit from you, man. I mean, fuck, you made me track your ass down in a fuckin' gay club-"

"I never asked you to-"

"-and then when you did come back, you were fucking all over the place! You laid in bed for two weeks, Ian! You wouldn't talk, you hardly ate. You just laid there! I didn't know what the fuck to do!" Mickey is yelling now, but he can't bring himself to care. Standing here, looking at Ian, it's like everything is smacking him in the face. "And then you fuckin' go batshit about that pastor! You made a fucking porno! You kidnapped my kid and then you dumped me like-"

"I get it!" Ian bursts in. "You were there for me and I fucked up! I get it!"

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Mickey roars. "What could you possibly do or say to make up for any of the shit you've put me through these past months?"

Ian has genuine tears running down his face now and it takes everything in Mickey to stop himself from reaching for the red head. "I'm sorry," Ian raspes. "I'm so fuckin' sorry, Mick. I know I hurt you. But I- I love you. I'm sorry. Please, just, just..." His voice tapers off as he starts to cry in earnest, burying his face in his palms.

Mickey doesn't stop himself this time. "Okay, come here," he says gently, walking closer and wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "Shh, it's okay," he hushes as he strokes his hands over Ian's hair. "'S gonna be okay, Ian."

Ian's arms are locked so tight around Mickey's waist, it's making it hard for the Milkovich to breathe but he doesn't pull back until Ian does. The red head swipes at his face embarrassingly. "Sorry. I got tears on your shirt."

"Not the first time," Mickey mumbles.

Ian studies Mickey's face for a moment. "'M on my meds now," he says slowly. "And they're really working."

Mickey nods. "That's good."

"Mickey, I..." Ian tries to start. "I know I have no right to ask you this, but... I wanna try to work things out. I know I did some fucked up stuff and I know I'll never be able to make it up to you." Ian's voice cracks. "And I know you'll never forgive me. And I'd understand if you don't still love me, but I'd like for us to at least be friends because-"

"Ian," Mickey interrupts softly, "there is nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you. Now stop your fucking yammering." He gives Ian a smirk.

Ian smiles softly and nods. He dips his head to kiss Mickey gently on the mouth.

"Orange boy," Svetlana barks as she comes up the hallway. Ian and Mickey pull apart. "You take Yevgeny again, I put you in hospital. Yeah?"

Ian nods at her.

"Good," she says, coming closer. She reaches up and pushes a lock of hair put of his face before she sweeps him into a tight hug. "You hurt my Mickey again, I put you in ground," she whispers harshly. She pulls back and pats him on the cheek. "Understand?"

Ian smiles down at her. "I understand."

She grins back at him. "Good." She hands him a piece of paper. "Here is grocery list this week. You do this tomorrow and I will..." she trails off, giving out orders.

Ian's eyes are on Mickey as the dark headed man takes a swig of beer and rolls his eyes at his rambling wife. Ian throws an arm over Mickey's shoulders and ducks to plant a kiss on his hair.

It's good to be home.


End file.
